Walkthrough:Final Fantasy IX/Flüstergras/Kapitel 12
« Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Keine Zeit für eine große Begrüßung, liebe FFIX-Suchtis. Wir müssen Lili vor dem Tod bewahren, ob wir wollen oder nicht o.O Auf nach Alexandria... Wir befinden uns auf der Roten Rose und haben gehört, dass Garnets Mutter echt so dumm ist, ihre eigene Tochter hinrichten lassen zu wollen. Wegen Hochverrats, weil sie damals, als mit Zidane durchgebrannt ist, den Schatzkristall von dort mitgenommen hat. Was will die Königin überhaupt mit den Dingern? Was ist so toll an diesen Steinen, dass sie dafür mal eben eine ganze Stadt auslöscht? Alles zu seiner Zeit, liebe Leute. Nun müssen wir erst einmal schauen, wie wir vor Brane nach Alexandria kommen. Erscheint zunächst unmöglich, befinden wir uns doch auf dem gleichen Luftschiff wie die fette Kuh, aber da hat Vivi die rettende Idee! Wir könnten uns doch mit den Teleportern dort hinbeamen lassen. Nun ja, probieren geht über studieren, also jumpen wir mal in diese Vorrichtung rein. Tatsächlich werden wir nun teleportiert, aber wo wir wohl landen werden...? thumb|260px|Hört auf Marcus. Der hat Ahnung, und so. Steiner und Marcus hängen derweil immer noch im Kerker rum. Na, jetzt wird’s aber mal Zeit für einen Ausbruch! Das kann doch nicht ewig so weitergehen! Wir ihr sicher schon gemerkt habt, hängt euer Käfig in der Luft herum, also lassen wir ihn pendeln! Drückt einfach immer die Richtungstaste, die der Schwungrichtung des Käfigs entspricht, bis es einmal mächtig poltert und ihr aus dem Ding herausspazieren könnt. Und nun lauft nach links. Beeilt euch, schließlich wollt ihr schnell zur Prinzessin! Euch werden dabei Alexandria-Soldatinnen entgegenkommen, um euren Ausbruch zu verhindern. Nietet sie schnell um und latscht bis zu einer großen Leiter ganz links. Klettert diese hoch und lauft weiter nach links, wo Marcus beschließt, sich nun von Steiner zu trennen und stattdessen zum verwunschenen Wald zu gehen, um Blank zu retten. Irgendwie uncool... soll Steiner die Prinzessin jetzt alleine suchen? o.O Doch da tauchen plötzlich drei Sphären vor dem Ritter auf, aus denen Zidane, Vivi und Freia erscheinen. Sie sind also tatsächlich in Alexandria gelandet! Oder doch nicht? Zur Sicherheit fragt Zidane nochmal nach, wofür Steiner aber gerade gar keine Zeit hat, muss er doch so schnell wie möglich die Prinzessin finden. Monkeyman berichtet nun von der angekündigten Hinrichtung, was Lord Blechdose zunächst gar nicht glauben will. Erst als Vivi es bestätigt, ist Steiner von der Richtigkeit dieser Meldung überzeugt. Nun haben wir noch genau 30 Minuten Zeit, um das Prinzesschen zu retten! Andernfalls sind wir am Arsch o.O Wir laufen also los und treffen doch noch einmal auf Marcus, der ein paar Soldatinnen von uns fernhält. Danach macht er sich aber entgültig auf den Weg zu Blank (29:26). Rennt nun nach draußen, um euch am Bootssteg wiederzufinden. Von nun an werden euch Wache stehende Soldatinnen verfolgen, sobald sie euch sehen. Wenn ihr aber immer schnell genug zum nächsten Screen rennt, werden sie euch nicht erwischen und in einen Kampf verwickeln. Betretet dann das Schloss durch das Haupttor (29:07) - wenn ihr hier nach links geht, könnt ihr euch an einem optionalen Boss versuchen. Das Mistvieh ist aber selbst bei der letzten Gelegenheit, es zu bekämpfen, noch stark genug, und da werden wir auch kein Zeitlimit haben. Wir lassen es also links liegen und rennen stattdessen die Treppe hoch und gehen dann den mittleren Weg rein. Nehmt dort wieder die Treppe und lauft durch die Tür, in einen großen Saal rein (27:49). Nehmt das Tor hinten, um euch in Branes Zimmer wiederzufinden. Eine Sackgasse D: Oder doch nicht? Untersucht die merkwürdigen lila Kerzen und legt so einen Geheimgang frei. Nein, dieser Trick kommt uns irgendwie gaaaaaaaar nicht bekannt vor... Im Geheimgang werdet ihr jedenfalls eine sich drehende Plattform finden, mit der ihr an Truhen mit einem Zelt und dem Schwert Polaris herankommt. Rennt ansonsten die Treppe runter, lauft am Ende ebendieser weiter, bis ihr in nördlicher Richtung eine Tür seht; nehmt diese, um euch in der Kathedrale wiederzufinden (24:57). Zidane sieht, wie sich Zon und Son ganz hinten an Lili zu schaffen machen o.O Da laufen die Zwillinge auf uns zu und wollen uns verhauen. Also haut zurück! Nach dem Kampf müsst ihr bloß noch nach hinten laufen, um Lili zu erreichen und den Countdown zu beenden. Meine Uhr stand zu dem Zeitpunkt auf 20:26, und ich habe unterwegs noch drei Kämpfe bestritten und etwas an der Ausrüstung von Steiner und Freia verändert. So lobe ich mir Erkundungstouren mit Zeitlimit! Leider gibt die Prinzessin kein Lebenszeichen von sich... ... ...Steiner gibt sich die Schuld für alles und wünscht sich, doch lieber Bäcker geworden zu sein. Warum eigentlich nicht? So ein Brot frisch aus dem Steinerofen hat doch was *schenkelklopf* Zurück zum Ernst des Lebens... Noch atmet Lili, weshalb Zidane beschließt, sie schnell hier wegzubringen und dafür zu sorgen, dass sie wieder aufwacht. Aber nicht, ohne vorher ein ATE gesehen zu haben. In Freundschaft sehen wir nun Marcus, der wie blöde durch den verwunschenen Wald hetzt und Blank sucht. Jeeeer! ...und schnell wieder weg! Zidane hat sich die Prinzessin geschnappt (Squall liebt Rinoa~♪ *sing*) und unsere Bande macht sich auf den Weg nach draußen. Lauft den ganzen Weg wieder hoch bis zu Branes Zimmer, betretet dieses aber erst, nachdem ihr Freia ihr Accessoire abgenommen habt! Gleich wird sie sich nämlich für eine ganze Weile verabschieden o.O Steiner fragt sich nun im Zimmer, wie die Königin eigentlich auf den Trichter kommt, ihrer eigenen Tochter so schlimme Dinge anzutun. Zidane versteht ausnahmsweise mal die Gedanken und Gefühle des Blecheimers und beschließt, Lili nun erstmal etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Er legt sie auf der Couch ab und macht sich nun Vorwürfe, weil er nicht bei ihr war und sie beschützen konnte. Da stören Zon und Son diesen hochemotionalen Moment und haben auch noch Beatrix im Schlepptau. Sie fragt, was Steiner so getrieben hat, während er aus dem Schloss verschwunden war, und ist entsetzt darüber, dass er offenbar mit Zidane und den anderen „Barbaren“ zusammenarbeitet. DAS hätte Zidane besser nicht sagen sollen, denn nun zückt die Dame mal wieder ihr Schwert o.O Kleines „Just For Fun“ an dieser Stelle: Zwei Sekunden, nachdem ich das letzte Item klauen konnte, hat Beatrix den Kampf beendet. Schwein muss man haben ♪ Ihr habt mal wieder total abgeloost, als Zidane die Generälin auf ihre Aufgabe als Beschützerin der Prinzessin und deren momentanen Zustand hinweist. Beatrix ist regelrecht entsetzt darüber, zumal es auch bedeutet, dass Brane nun wirklich einen Sprung in der Schüssel hat und Lili umbringen wollte. Nun setzt sie all ihre weißmagischen Fähigkeiten ein, um die Prinzessin zu wecken. Als der erste Versuch fehlschlägt, schmückt Son sich und seinen Bruder mit fremden Federn: Er behauptet, die Magie der Clowns sei nicht einfach so zu brechen. Naja, wir wissen ja besser, dass der Mist hier auf Kuja gewachsen ist. Jedenfalls schafft Beatrix beim dritten Versuch endlich, Lili zu heilen. Jer! Sie ist zwar noch etwas benommen, aber immerhin wieder auf den Beinen, als plötzlich die fette Brane reinplatzt. Als sie von Zon und Son erfährt, dass diese alle Bestia aus Lilis Körper extrahieren konnten, befiehlt die Königin, sie in den Kerker zu schmeißen. Ihr wisst, was das heißt: Bloß weg hier! Beatrix und Freia geben Zidane, Lili und den Anderen Rückendeckung, damit diese durch den Geheimgang verduften können. thumb|150px|Wuff. Zon und Son hetzen nun irgendwelche Köter auf uns, die wir mit den beiden zurückgebliebenen Damen abschlachten dürfen. Jer, eben war sie noch unser Feind, nun dürfen wir Beatrix im Kampf steuern und uns an ihren hammerharten Schwerttechniken und einer Auswahl an Weißmagie erfreuen. Geil *.* Lauft schließlich mit Zidane die Treppe des Geheimganges runter, denkt aber daran, Steiners Accessoire einzukassieren, bevor ihr das untere Ende der Treppe erreicht. Dort beschließt der Ritter nämlich, zu Freia und Beatrix zurückzukehren, um ihnen im Kampf gegen Königin Brane beizustehen. Dafür legt er sogar Lilis Sicherheit in Zidanes Hände! Hey, was ist mit der Blechbüchse passiert o.O Er bittet Monkeyman, die Prinzessin zu Professor Toto nach Treno zu bringen, wo sie wohl in Sicherheit sein dürfte, bevor Steiner sich zu Freia und Beatrix aufmacht. Da geht er hin, unser tapferer Ritter... dafür taucht noch so ein Bello auf. Jer -.- Habt ihr die Misttöle besiegt, wechselt die Szene zu unseren zurückgebliebenen Damen, die sich immer noch mit Wastigos prügeln. Es kommen immer mehr, doch zum Glück kommt da auch schon Lord Blechdose angeklappert und unterstützt die Ladies nun im Kampf. Wie überaus nobel. Erneuter Szenenwechsel zu Zidane. Besucht die Kathedrale, um zu speichern und zu heilen, nehmt danach die Treppe nach unten. Ihr findet euch nun dort wieder, wo Lili, Steiner und Marcus zuvor gefangen genommen worden sind. Wenn ihr ein Stück weiterlauft, werden sich die Gitter wieder heben, und ihr sitzt mal wieder in der Falle -.- Zon und Son eilen herbei und freuen sich tierisch, als sie plötzlich von hinten umgenietet werden - von Marcus und Blank! BLANK!! Jer, er ist wieder da! Ich persönlich finde Blank toll. Ich meine, seine Klappe ist größer als er selbst und er rennt mit einem Stirnband vor seinen Augen rum. Wie cool ist das denn? Wir werden nun also befreit und von Marcus auf die Gargantulabahn hingewiesen. Tja, und dann müssen wir auch schon wieder Abschied nehmen *schnüff* ...aber Blank ist doch so cool D: Wir laufen also zur Gargantulabahn, um mir ihr nach Treno zu eilen. Zidane und Vivi wollen in die Gondel einsteigen, aber Lili hat mal wieder ihre Grübel-Phase und weiß nicht, was sie bloß machen soll. Ähh, einsteigen? Du kannst auch unterwegs noch nachdenken, Puppe. Also hüpfen wir alle in die Gondel, und los geht die Fahrt. Bis die Gargantula mal wieder bockt. Da ist uns schon wieder so ein Wurm im Weg. Haut ihn kaputt, Leute! >D Zurück in eurer Gondel, juckelt die Gargantula zunächst gemütlich weiter, doch dann wird sie immer schneller und schneller - der Königsbasilisk verfolgt euch! Dass wir eigentlich in Treno aussteigen wollten, interessiert die Spinne einen Dreck, sie rennt einfach daran vorbei. Irgendwann ist aber die Bahn zuende, es rummst und kracht gewaltig, und uns wird schwarz vor Augen. Wo wir jetzt wohl schon wieder gelandet sind...? Flüstergras' Soundtrack-Empfehlungen *Ambush Attack ;Außerdem... *FFVII - Hurry! *FFVIII - Never Look Back « Zurück | Übersicht | Weiter » Kategorie:Walkthrough (FFIX)